Power Outage
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam and Jack find a way to keep warm during a power outage in a winter storm


**I dunno where this crazy idea came from but my friends were asking for another Sam/Jack fic!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid!" Colonel Samantha Carter mumbled as she shoveled the snow that was piling up against the front door. A snow storm had moved in earlier than expected, trapping her and her co-worker, Air Force General Jack O'Neill, in the rocky mountain cabin they were staying in for a work weekend. A thick blanket of fresh snow now covered the ground and another foot was expected within the hour. A long shiver ran through Sam's back, she was suddenly hating the cold more than anything. She threw the shovel aside and walked back in the cabin, slamming the door behind her as she did.

"Next time, you go out and shovel!" she nearly yelled at Jack as she shook off the winter coat.

"We did rock, paper, scissors and you lost, it was only fair." He replied without opening an eye. He was sitting in a large recliner chair by the fire place. Sam stripped off the rest of her snow suit, walked up to Jack and placed her ice cold hands on his face.

"Oh wow! It is cold out there!" He gasped sitting up, "there's coffee in the kitchen, that should warm those hands right up!" As Sam raised an eyebrow at him, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at him. She walked to the kitchen where lukewarm coffee waited for her.

"The coffee's cold!" she yelled at him. The only response she got was a loud snore. Despite hating the cold and the snow, Sam loved being trapped in the cabin with Jack. She sat at the kitchen table and began to write down her training reports. She had only been at it for thirty minutes when the lights went out and the cabin went eerily quiet.

"Shit." She whispered to herself. There was still light outside so Sam decided to keep working on her reports. When the sun finally set, she closed the folders and went into the living room.

"Sir, the power went out." No movement from Jack. "Sir, there's a power outage." Again, nothing. "JACK!" she yelled. He jumped in his hair and opened his eyes.

"WHAT!?"

"Power outage."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, it went out over two hours ago and the radio reports just said it's all the way into town as well and power is only expected to return tomorrow afternoon."

"How do you get the radio without power?"

"Battery radio."

"Ah," Jack replied, "Well, what do you want me to do about the power outage?"

"I just wanted to tell you! It also means that there will be no heating tonight."

"There's the fireplace, we can just sleep in here."

"Hadn't thought of that…" Sam mumbled.

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"It happens to the best of us." Sam shrugged. The two sat in quiet for a few minutes before Jack said:

"Wanna play card?"

"Sure! We can sit near the fire to stay warm." The two pulled the small coffee table closer to the fire place and sat on the floor. They played cards for hours, Jack loosing close to a hundred dollars to Sam in the first hour. By the time nine o'clock rolled around, Sam was making the final calculations.

"So, after a few games of poker, you now owe me around…three hundred and seven dollars and fifty cents." Sam smiled proudly.

"Take off what you owe me!" Jack said.

"I did."

"Ah." Jack replied. He stayed quiet for a few minutes then added: "Strip poker?"

"I hardly think it's appropriate, sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir' when it's just the two of us, would ya?" Sam nodded her response. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Jack could see that Sam's mind was running wild.

"Alright, fine…strip poker." She said dealing the cards.

* * *

After an hour of strip poker, Jack was down to his white boxer briefs.

"HA! I win! Take 'em off!" Jack said as she slammed his cards on the table.

"Dammit." Sam cursed. She was down her to her bra and her trousers. She thought for a while, thinking about what piece of clothing she could remove. She looked up at Jack and grinned.

"What?" He asked. She reached in her pocket and took out a Swiss army knife.

"That's cheating." Jack said when he realized what she was going to do. Sam reached in her trousers and with skills, she cut the sides of her underwear and took them off, throwing them on the pile of clothes that was on the floor.

"What now?" Jack said, making it clear he didn't want to play another round of poker.

"It's still kinda cold." Sam replied as she threw another log in the fire. She turned and looked at Jack. It was easy to see why she was attracted to him. He was strongly built and in the best shape ever. He was also incredibly attractive.

"The temperature's dropped again." He pointed out.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sleep close to the fire to stay warm." Sam sighed as she shifted to be closer to the fireplace. Jack nodded his response from the other side of the coffee table.

"You know, there is another way to stay warm."

"What's that?" Jack asked. Sam replied by throwing the contents of the coffee table to the floor and reaching over and grabbing Jack's face to kiss him passionately. He reached over the table, grabbed Sam and pulled her over to his side, resulting in the two of them falling to the floor, Sam on top of him.

"Uh, sir?" She asked when she felt an evident sign of his attraction against her thigh.

"I promise you that's not my side arm." Jack grinned. It took Sam all of three seconds to decide that this was going to happen. She had waited, behaved and resisted for too long, this time she wanted Jack.

"Well, I'll just have to check that for myself." Sam whispered as she slid a hand between them, cupping his package. Jack groaned before he used his weight to turn them over.

"You're mine tonight." Jack said as he lowered his lips to her neck. Oh how he had longed to kiss that soft, pale skin from the moment they had met. He sat up, bringing her with him. Sam moved her hand to her hair and undid the knot that was holding it in place. The golden locks fell down on her shoulders as she smiled at him. Jack placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for another kiss. This time, Jack slid his hands down her shoulders, pulling her bra straps down her arms. She giggled through the kiss as he fumbled with the clasps of her bra. She placed her lips against his and moved her hands behind her back to help Jack. He tossed the bra to the side and immediately cupped her breasts. Sam moaned when he gave them a gentle squeeze. Her lips crashed against his again, this time with passion. He slid his hands down her body, tracing the gentle curve of her hips, pulling her pants as low as they would go. He ran his fingers over her hips and down to her stomach.

"You are…" the words died in his mouth, he had never been in awe of a woman's beauty before but Sam was one of a kind. Sam leaned down and kissed him again. As she did so, she slid her hands down his chest and began tugging on the waist band of his boxers.

"Oh screw this!" she said suddenly as she stood up. She pushed her pants down and threw them aside. He stared at her in amazement before disposing of his boxers. Sam straddled his thighs before pushing him down and leaning forward to kiss him. Jack moved his hands down her body to give her ass a squeeze.

"Oh God!" Jack groaned as Sam began to grind against him. "If you make me wait, Carter, I'm gonna write you up."

"Yes, sir." Sam grinned. She kissed him one more time before rising slightly on her knees. She positioned herself and lowered herself slowly onto Jack.

"You feel so good." Jack managed to say. Sam placed her hands on his chest and began moving her hips. Jack placed his hands on her hips and helped guide her movements. Sam rose on her knees before sliding back down Jack's erect member.

"Oh God, Sam!" He moaned. Sam began moving her hips faster as she locked eyes with Jack. The small cabin was soon filled with the sound of their moaning and heavy breathing.

"Sam…"

"Not yet…almost." Sam replied as she squeezed her breasts.

"You do that again, I won't…"

"Sorry." She gasped. Jack slid a hand down Sam's body and gently pushed on her clit.

"Oh my God! Jack!" Sam gasped as her hips sped up. Jack thrust upwards to match her movements. With a last movement of her hips, Sam came followed closely by Jack. A trembling Sam leaned forward to lie on top of Jack as he slipped out of her.

"We waited too long for that to happen." Sam whispered as she kissed Jack. His response came as a groan.

"I'll be right back." Sam said as she rose. She grabbed a shirt from the floor and went into the bathroom. Jack hurriedly cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers on, Sam's sudden absence made him notice the cold. The blonde returned to the room wearing nothing but an army green button up shirt.

"That's mine." Jack commented pointing to the "O'Neill" name tag on the chest. "It looks good on you."

"What? The shirt or the name?"

"Just the shirt, the name's not yours yet."

"Yet?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yet." Jack smiled back at her and she settled into his arms.

* * *

**Be nice and leave me a review if you liked this, ok? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
